Make an 11:11 Wish
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry and Draco are shivering cold, and Harry explains the magic of an 11:11 wish... pre-slash. oneshot. fluff.


**Title:**Make an 11:11 wish.  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**PG  
**Word Count: **682  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie**** [because she's awesome]**  
**Summary:**Harry and Draco are shivering cold, and Harry explains the magic of an 11:11 wish.  
**Warnings:**pre-slash, fluff.  
**Note: **A Happy new year to everyone! I hope everyone's wishes come true ;) 

"I h-hate th-this, P-p-potter," Draco stuttered through chattering teeth. His body gave in to another violent shiver and he cast another heating charm that did practically nothing.

"I d-d-didn't know i-it would be so c-co-cold," Harry replied, turning to Draco. The Saviour's nose was turning red as he sniffled and clutched his cloak closer to him.

"What's t-taking so bloody long?" Draco clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep the frost out of his eyes.

"Kingsley said to st-stay here until he co-comes with the information."

They stood underneath the willow tree, shaking and shivering as they waited for the man to meet them.

"St-stupid. So stupid," Draco mumbled over and over again, shaking his head underneath his cloak's hood. "What t-time is it?"

"It's…oh, Dra-Draco—it's 11:11. Make a wish," Harry said excitedly, showing Draco his wrist.

Draco looked over and scoffed. "What the hell are you ta-talking about, P-Potter?"

"I guess it's a Mu-Muggle thing," Harry shrugged. "You ma-make a wish when the cl-clock turns 11:11 and supposedly it comes tr-true."

"I wish I was on a beach," Draco mumbled.

"I wish I had a new boyfriend."

Draco looked at Harry sharply, raising an interested eyebrow.

"I thought you and Michael were _so_ happy?" Draco asked briskly, his tone almost as bitter as the wind.

"Didn't you kn-know?" Harry muttered, kicking the snow underneath him. "We bro-broke up two days ago. He was chea-cheating on me."

"What?" Draco threw his hood back, staring at Harry with shock. "He was _cheating_? On_you_?"

"Yes. I could've sworn I told you," Harry shrugged, still looking away. "He and I…well, we hadn't been wo-working out for a while now. And then I found out ab-about _that_, and it was over before he could blink."

"That bastard! What a… damn, Potter. I'm sorry. Tell me where he lives—I still remember my Slytherin tricks—he won't know what hit him."

Harry laughed through clenched teeth, his whole body shaking. He cast a few more heating charms that at least made them stop stuttering from cold.

"Draco. You still call me Potter and you berate me for my hair, clothes and 'saviour attitude' as you say, but you're willing to stand up for me? You're so confusing."

"You should know this by now—there is only one thing I stand up for, and that is me. You are my partner, and therefore, part of my life. Logically, by standing up for you, I'm still standing up for me. Berating you amuses me, so I can do that too. Basically—I do what I want, so shut up."

After a moment of silence, Harry smirked at him. "You're standing up for me for another reason. We're best mates now, so you feel protective. Admit it—you _like_ me."

Draco's heart stopped for a moment before picking up rapidly. "What? I don't like you! In fact, I can barely stand you."

"What's got you so defensive?" Harry paused. "Wait, I didn't mean you _like_ like me. I meant_like_, as in as a friend. Unless…you _do-_?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Maybe we should send a Patronus to Kingsley? I think we should."

"No, he said not to. He's undercover, you idiot. Now, will you quit being confusing and answer the question?"

"What question? Yes, I am a bitch."

"What? That wasn't what I was asking. What do you mean you're a bitch?"

"Yesterday, when we were arguing, you said I was being bitchy. And, yeah, I am a bitch—beautiful, intelligent, talented, charming and hot."

Harry burst out laughing, then wrapped his arms around Draco. "Thank you, for cheering me up after the whole Michael thing. You're such a great friend."

"Friend I am not, Potter— don't think I won't turn around and hex your balls off. Get your hands off me."

Snickering, Harry let go. Draco threw his hood back up and secretly smiled. He quite liked it when Harry hugged him like that. Maybe next time the clock would turn 11:11, he'd make a wish for Harry Potter to be his.


End file.
